


We'll meet beyond the shore

by deathbyOTPin123



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Family, Happy Ending, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 00:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17929727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: Oswald, Barbara, Edward and Selina escape Gotham.





	We'll meet beyond the shore

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the idea that Gotham villains can lead different lives if they move out of Gotham. Oswald, Barbara, Edward and Selina escape with the submarine and find themselves in some other city starting new lives.
> 
> It's just a bunch of ideas, not really a fleshed out work.

With his money, Oswald buys a nice mansion for him and Edward to live in. They let Barbara stay until she gets settled in the new city. And if she’s staying, then why not Selina as well.

Oswald invests into legal business, first. Just to keep the flow until he finds out more about the underworld of this new city. Which he will definitely start tomorrow. He just needs to rest a bit after everything he went through in Gotham.

Edward just takes an entire month off for his wounds to properly heal and to get himself in order. He busies himself finding out about the latest technologies and scientific discoveries. He sets up a space of his own in the library which he slowly fills up with his favorite books and schemes for elaborate puzzles. He and Oswald make it a ritual to have a drink or two together there, every evening.

Barbara mopes around the house for a while. She’s trying to come up with a plan but there’s always something that needs to be taken care of for the baby. She drags Selina with her to shops. Soon there’s a whole bunch of baby stuff and furniture, boxes and bags all over the mansion. Oswald can’t stand the clutter, so he appoints one room for it. One day Barbara walks into it to leave more clothes, only to find Edward and Selina assembling the cradle.

Other furniture gets its place in the small room over the next week. Oswald finds it all moved to the hallway one day. He storms into the room to yell but finds Edward painting the clouds over the now blue walls. He lets him know dinner will be soon and leaves him to it.

Selina wanders the streets on her own at times. Picks a pocket here and there. Just for the practice and a bit of a thrill while she’s out in the middle of the night, picking up whatever weird food combination Barbara’s cravings came up at that moment. She doesn’t really have to steal to survive anymore. Their little group takes care of each other. And it’s nice to have a home to come back to. Barbara helps her learn more about the jewelry and art. They make a deal to open a high end antiquity store once the baby is born.

After a day of hard work, Oswald likes to relax in the pile of pillows on the living room couch that Barbara has brought in as part of her nesting. There’s a steady influx of money from his investments. He’s set up an office in the far wing. Too bad he still didn’t find time to get into the illegal venues of this town.

Edward finds him in the office late one night and offers to help with the company Oswald now owns. Together they can get it all done much faster and have the afternoons off. Their relationship becomes more natural, like it was when they were the mayor and his chief of staff, only Oswald makes sure they're more like partners than employer and employee now. And somehow, in the calm and the happiness of their little family, their friendship develops into a romantic relationship. For the first time in his life, Edward is truly happy. Piece by piece, his personal belongings end up in Oswald’s room and he ends up sleeping there every night.

It shouldn’t come as a surprise as they had months to prepare, but there’s still a lot of panic and rush as they drive Barbara to the hospital to give birth. All three sit impatiently in the waiting room. Selina jokes about who she’d have to kill to get some news about what’s happening, and all three dissolve into laughter. The worry is forgotten for a few minutes as they reminisce about their pasts. They wonder what Jim, Lee and Bruce might be up to, but it’s cut short by the nurse letting them know that they can see Barbara and the baby.

Barbara looks tired and blissful as she holds the tiny human being in her arms. They settle around her, looking at the newest member of their little family. Here, far away from Gotham, the child will have a chance for a happy life. Just like the four of them.


End file.
